Untold Story
by beautifulgeek101
Summary: this is an AU where Katara and Zuko are in an arranged marriage. i know it has been over used, but i hope my twist in it will make this story new and fresh. i know there are probably a lot of grammar and spelling errors please just ignore those. oh it is major Zutara
1. Chapter 1

"Katara!" Hakoda shouted.

"dad?" Katara yelled while running out of the igloo. "we weren't expecting you guys for another month." Katara said as she ran up to her dad.

"We were in a rush, sweetheart." Hakoda said while catching his breathe. "we left early. I'm so glad to see you." he said while reaching out to bring Katara in his open arms.

"Dad…. Dad, you are crushing me."Katara said while trying to get a bit of space between them. When Katara finally was able to take a step back and look at her father she saw him with tears in his eyes. "what's wrong?" she asked.

"i need to talk to you." is all he said as he pulled her into the igloo.

"what's wrong? Is it Sokka?" Katara asked about to panic.

"no, he is fine with Suki in Kyoshi." Hakoda said as he sat down on one of their furs. "what I have to say is about you." he said trying to avoid eye contact.

"what is it?" Katara asked sitting down next to him. "come on dad, I am 16. I am no longer a little girl."

"i know." was all Hakoda said as he stared down at the floor for a moment. When he looked up at Katara it felt like he was looking through her. "the Fire Lord sent me a message to meet with him on common ground."

"did you?" Katara asked staring wide eyed at her father.

"yes, he wanted a peace agreement." Hakoda said while looking down at the ground again.

"isn't that a good thing?" Katara said while looking at her father in confusion. "you look like they have won already."

"they have. That is why they wanted a peace agreement. To make us surrender." Hakoda said while jumping up and starting to pace around their tiny igloo. "they wanted to beat me down further and make me just give up." he stopped his pacing and looked over at her. "or they would forcefully take what they wanted." he looked down and started to pace again.

"what did they want from you?" Katara asked dreading the answer.

"you." was all he said as he sat back down.

"what do you mean." Katara asked not meeting his eyes.

"they want you to marry the Fire Lord's son, Prince Zuko." Hakoda said looking down. "they want you guys to bring peace all out the world by marrying."

They were surrounded by silence for a while. Neither daring to speak.

"What do you think I should do?" Katara said looking at the side of his face.

"I don't want you to do it." he said meeting her gave. "But he made it clear if we don't what would happen." She didn't need to ask what that was. "As your chief i'm asking for you to do a service as princess to your people, but as your father i'm begging you to run. Run as far as you can go. Hide in the caves. They will be here tomorrow." Hakoda said as a tear slipped out of his eyes.

"Dad." Katara said in a quiet voice as she fell into his arms.

"go. Pack a few things and run." Hakoda said in the same whisper as he kissed the top of her head.

She quickly got up and packed a few blankets, clothes, some food, and containers for water.

She stood in front of their door and looked down at her father. "i love you." She said as she went out in the snow.

}|}|}}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}}|}|}|}}}|}|}|}|}|

it took a hour to get up the slopes to the ice caves. Katara walked deeper and deeper fallowing the walls.

Finally she was deep enough that it started to get a bit warmer. That isn't saying much though.

She set up some food and her bed. She silently ate her food and soon laid down to sleep.

In middle of the night she woke up to a sound coming from deeper in the cave. It sounded like whistling. She got up and started following it. The closer she got it sounded like crying.

Then it changed to a higher pitch cry that sounded like a child's. Then it stopped. She walked for another minute till she got to a bright alcove. It was silent.

She noticed a mirror in the middle of the alcove.

"why is this here?" she asked herself.

Closer she got the more she could see a women. It looked like herself, but different. A bit older.

Once she was standing right in front of it the image started to move on it's own. It looked to be getting ready. Then she heard the voices.

"lady Katara it is time to go." said a unknown voice.

"ok, i'm just finishing up." Something sounding like my voice said.

"please hurry. The Fire Lord will be angered if we don't hurry." the unknown voice said.

"don't worry, I can handle Fire Lord Zuko." my voice said while putting in the last ear ring. "there, all done."

the image shifted to me sitting on the floor in a pinkish dress crying starring at something that I couldn't see. A man with black hair that looked like split ink walked up behind her. He had a red scar over one eye. Over all he was handsome with a strong jaw. He crouched behind her and kissed her head.

"shhh, it's ok." he said as he brought her to his chest. "you tried your best." he said as he started to rock her back and forth."

"but my best couldn't save him." she said as she looked up at him.

"then the great Agni wanted to see him. We couldn't do anything about that, could we." he said softly as he gently wiped the tears that were falling on her cheeks. "it's ok." he said as he hid her head in his chest and gently rocked her like he would a child. He slowly raised his head and looked me in the eyes.

I jumped back at his scorching gold eyes starring at me. I knew what I needed to do

|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|

"she isn't here." Chief Hakoda said.

"we were told to collect Princess Katara from the Southern Water Tribe." a soldier said.

"and you shall." Katara said while walking out from behind a igloo. "i am here and I will go with you to marry Prince Zuko."

|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}


	2. Chapter 2

UNTOLD STORY 2

ZPOV

"He did what?" I yelled while jumping up off of my meditation mat.

"Your father is putting you into an Arranged Marriage." Uncle Iroh said as he put out the candles. "I'm sure Princess Katara is a sweet girl."

"I don't care if she is sweet. She is from the southern water tribe! She is nothing more then a dirty Peasant." I huffed.

"Now now, she is coming all this way to see you. The lease you could do is be nice to her. If not for her for your Uncle and nation." Iroh said as he set up his tea set. "now come and have some tea with your old uncle."

Zuko sat down and tried to calm down. He was so mad at his father. "when is she getting here?" Zuko asked hesitantly.

"Any moment now." Iroh answered while not looking up from pouring tea.

"In a few hours?!" Zuko shouted while jumping up and started pacing. "it takes a month for a trip to the South Pole and a month back. That means He has been planning this for over 2 Months." Zuko stopped his pacing. "and he didn't feel the need to tell me until she was almost here."

"yes" Iroh answered the unsaid question. He suddenly turned stoic. "he didn't want you to run before she was already here. Now that she is arriving you are responsible for her life. Whatever plans we had are going out the window."

"And he knows that." Zuko said as he sat back down.

"here, prince Zuko." Iroh said as he passed a cup of tea. "tea makes everything better."

Zuko took it without actually looking at it. "what do I do?" he asked while he just stared at the wall.

"Well first we meet her. You never know, you might end up loving her one day." Iroh said as he took a sip of his tea. "mmmn a good cup of jasmine tea makes everything better." iroh said as he breathed in the smell that was coming off of his tea.

They sat in comfortable silence till a servant came in and told them Princess Katara had arrived.

KPOV

"Come this way." a servant told me while walking off. I hurried to catch up, but this dress they shoved me in made me trip over the hem. How in the spirit world was I suppose to do anything in this thing?

I bumped into the servant as he stopped abruptly. "we are here." he said as he nodded to one of the guards to open the door. The door was beautiful. It had two golden dragons carved into it. The dragons swirled together fighting in a mixture of circles and colors. All to soon the doors opened.

"you may enter." the servant told me. "the Fire Lord and the princes are inside." the servant said as he walked off.

I took a fortifying breath before I took the first steps inside. As soon as I stepped in I could feel the heat coming off of the flames in front of me. It was unbearable.

"ahhh, Princess Katara, we have been expecting you." a man said behind the fire. He had a air of intelligence mixed with arrogance. This must be Fire Lord Ozai.

"I'd hope so." I mumbled under my breath. "i'm glad to be here." I said louder with a bow of my head. I looked around for the princes but I didn't see anyone. "where are the others? If I may ask." I quickly covered my mistake.

"Prince Zuko, your fiance, is behind you." Ozai said in a bored tone. "he is determined to play ninja." I swirled around and saw a man staring at me.

He has dark black hair, it looked like it could have been made of raven's feathers. Next thing I noticed was that his jaw and cheek bones were high and sharp. Then I noticed his piercing goldish red eyes. I almost wanted to hide. It felt like they were stripping me of everything.

"Zuko, this is your fiancée." Ozai said in a voice that held finality. "you shall be wed at the end of the month." Ozia said as he made the flames lower. "now leave my thrown room."

"i looked back as I started to walk to the door and caught my first glance of Fire Lord Ozai. He was terrifying. His eyes held such a fire that felt like it would melt me. The angles of his face were harsh. Not like Zuko's where they were a pleasantness to it. These showed a danger to them.

"Follow me." a voice behind me said. It was dark and gruff. I turned to see Prince Zuko walking away. I quickly followed. He lead me through corridor after corridor until we came to a room. He opened the door and ushered me in.

"this will be our room." he said as he moved to sit in one of the many love seats spread out around the fire.

The room was huge. It was bigger then my entire igloo. The walls were painted in a deep blood red. His bedding on his California king size bed was black and all of the furniture was a mixture of golds and blacks. Across from the door was a set of glass double door with gold curtains. I could see trees and a balcony through them. My investigation got interrupted by a voice.

"Come." Prince Zuko said as he studied me. I just stared at him as he patted the seat next to him. "come here." he said much more forcefully. Without much thought I moved forward till I was standing right in front of him. "Sit." He said with a pat to the spot next to him.

I tried to sit on the edge of the seat, but he grabbed my hips and picked me up and moved me so our sides were touching and I was all the way back. "We need to talk." He gently said in my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**here is a short little teaser. love you all my little minions. and thanks to Poodie for pointing out my error. enjoy**

KPOV

"we need to talk." he said in my ear. It took me a second to process what he had just said.

"and what do we need to talk about?" I asked as I tried to scoot away. I couldn't go far because of his restrictive arm around my waist.

"why are you here?" he asked closer to my ear. It was all a game to him I realized.

"because this arranged marriage will bring peace." I said quietly as I tried to wiggle free.

" stop." he said as he moved me onto his lap facing him. My legs were over the edge of the chair while my back was against the arm rest. I froze as we made eye contact. His eyes held anger in them. "why are you actually here?" he asked and it dawned on me that he wasn't whispering. He was angry and trying on to yell.

"to save my village." I said as I broke eye contact and stared at the balcony doors.

"how would us getting married save your village?" I could feel his eyes burning a hole into the side of my face.

"Ozai sent my father back to us with a message." I turned my head and stared at him in the eyes. "the massage was that he wanted a arranged marriage between the Princess of The Southern Water Tribe and his son. In return it he would end the war."

"he won't stick to that. at least not the way you are thinking." Zuko said as he searched for something in my eyes. "but you already know that. So why are you here?"

"if I didn't come he would destroy my village." I said while trying to hold back the tears. "he sent my father on a war ship. He was ready if I refused. I couldn't do that to the children." I said while breaking eye contact.

"so that is why you are here." he took a deep breath and I felt him exhale against my hair. "to save your village. That is why he chose you." he said under his breath.

"what is that suppose to mean?" I said as I met his eyes.

"that he chose someone with a bleeding heart." Zuko said as if he was bored now with the conversation.

"i was being human. I chose people over my own happiness." I pushed his shoulder. "so what my village isn't like the fire nation. At least I am doing something for my people." I said as I tried to shove his shoulder again but this time he grabbed my wrist and pulled my closer.

Our faces were inches apart. I could almost taste his lips they were so close. "don't do that again." he said as he brought me closer and enveloped me into a kiss. All she could do was hold onto his shirt as she melted into the hot kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for every one of my spelling or grammeric errors. i was trying to update. enjoy**

He lead the kiss as it slowly progressed. I had no clue what I was doing, but it was obvious that he knew what he was doing. I was so into the kiss that I hadn't realized where his hands were until one started lifting up my skirt. I ripped away from the kiss to stare at him. The only thing he was looking at though was the mark on my leg.

He traced the interesting symbol on my upper thigh. I've never been able to find what it's meant. It isn't that big, it looked like tons of little swirls all together. Like rolling waves turning in on itself over and over again. It is entrancing sometimes. I still remember the day that soldiers had came to carve it in my leg.

"do you know what this means?" Zuko's deep voice broke the silence.

"no." I said as I stared at his fingers still tracing over the scar.

"it depends on which language you are looking at. In modern fire nation it means water witch or hated one." he said without meeting my eyes. I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. To know that those hateful things were forever carved into my skin. I looked away. I wanted to just take it off instantly.

"but in ancient fire nation it means waves~Being moved, A deep connection to the spiritual world, Feeling that things are out of your control, Insecurities, The need to connect to your life and being in the flow, and Being overwhelmed." I looked up Into his golden eyes. "balance." he whispered.

I couldn't tell if this explanation made me feel better or worse about it.

Zuko picked me up off his lap so he could stand then placed me back down on the chair. He walked towards the door that we walked through just moments ago.

"where are you going?" I was afraid he was going to leave me alone in this giant room.

"i'm not going far." he said as he placed his hand on the door handle. "i'm just going for some food, I will be back in a few."

I sat back in the chair as I saw him walk out the door. Now that his presence wasn't in the room I actually relaxed for the first time since I got on that damn boat.

I had no clue what I was going to do. Zuko wasn't ugly like I tried to tell myself. He has to have some awful flaw.

I got up off the chair and walked over to the giant Kyoshi king size bed. I walked around it with my hand trailing behind me, slowly grazing the soft mattress that was covering it. It looked so soft and welcoming., like I could just lay down and dream reality away. I crawled up on it and decided to just lay down and wait for him to return. No sense in just standing around, right?

"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+

ZPOV

I walked into my room with a platter of fruits, chesses, and crackers to find it silent and empty. I walked over to the chair quickly to put down the plate and look for clues to where she went or who took her. He couldn't have already killed her, she just got here and hasn't fulfilled her purpose yet.

I took a deep breathe and listened. I could here soft breathing form behind me. She was still here, but where? I turned around and my gaze fell onto a little bit of blue through the red gaze that covered my bed.

I walked over and there she was. Just sleeping. Her hair was spread out over the middle of the bed. Like chocolate water was spilt. Her face was finally peaceful. She looked happy almost. Maybe more of neutral. At least she didn't look scared or worried.

Should I wake her? Or leave her alone? I didn't have to think on it long because there was a knock on the door. Uncle poked his head around the door.

"ahhh, there he is." he said as he came into the room. "but where is she?" he asked as he looked over at the couches.

"asleep." I said quietly as I walked over and sat down on one of the couches and grabbed a mango.

"ohhh." he said as his gaze shifted to the bed. " she is awfully pretty." uncle said with a twinkle in his eyes. "i will be praying to the great Agni himself for many grandbabbies." I choked on my bite of mango.

"uncle!" I said with surprise. "she just got here."

"yes, yes I know." he said as he took a piece of cheese and took a bite of it.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes. Katara was awake and standing over near the side of the bed.

"ahhh, the princess has awoken." uncle said as he put down his food to walk up to her to give her a hug. She look uncomfortable at best. "my name is Iroh, but you can call me Uncle Iroh." he said as he released her and brought her to sit next to me.

"we need to talk."


End file.
